My Missing Piece
by Pilot25
Summary: Set after 3x10. Finn proposes to Rachel, wanting nothing more than to start their married life together. But Rachel is having second thoughts towards him and their relationship. What happens when she meets a striking blonde and feels an instant attraction? Older G!P Quinn.


A/N: This has been playing in my mind for quite some time now, and I finally decided to put it on writing…

A/N2: I don't own glee or any of its characters. Sexy times ahead.

Chapter 1

Rachel drags Kurt on the Lima Bean on a Saturday. She knows the boy is slightly miffed for being away from her boyfriend. But after she reminds him of his best friend duty and of course Kurt's own curiosity, they find themselves sitting nursing a cup of coffee, well soy latte for her.

"So will you tell me about this latest Finchel drama?" Kurt says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well... Yesterday he… wait how do you know it is about him? Did he tell you anything?" she says finally looking up from her cup.

"No… but I could sense he was quite not himself at dinner last night. You know, more than the usual" he says as he waves his hand, "Now my dearest, tell me."

"He asked me to marry him after we sang for Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury" she stares back at her cup unable to meet Kurt's eyes. But when he doesn't say anything, she looks at him and finds him looking contemplative.

"And let me guess by your urgent meeting and Finn's distress… you told him no." he says it simply with no judgement.

"No. I uh, told him I'll think about it." she says as she sees him nod to himself. Unable to resist she asks, "Do you think I should have said yes. And he thinks we'll get married anyways, I mean he said so himself."

"Rach… Did you hear what you just said? What _I_ think. Honey, first of all what I think shouldn't matter… well maybe a bit, I am your best gay" he adds as an afterthought. "But ultimately it should be decided by the both of you. Now stop with this he says, he thinks, and tell me what YOU think… tell me why you said no to the boy you have been pinning since sophomore year… you're leading man… the man of your dreams… as you _always_ repeatedly say all those time."

As he says it, Rachel can feel his eyes boring into her. She knows she should look deeper than _we are still in high school, we are still young or I'll move to New York and you didn't even know what you want_ that she would have told Finn.

And so she closes her eyes and thought of the girl she used to be. Of how she would have thrown caution to the wind and would have said yes immediately. Of how that girl grew up and found her dreams- aiming for it and how she is a step closer to it. Of how she imagined him to be the man of her dreams, except that she still is a _boy_ to her. Of how being with him doesn't feel right, and that after all this time, or maybe because of it, there is still something missing. And she often finds herself searching…

When she opens her eyes, she tells Kurt, "Something is missing…" whether she means with herself, with Finn, or both, even she herself doesn't know. And that is what's bothering her the most as she stares the glass window by the coffee shop.

"You now," Kurt says drawing her attention back to him, "I get what you mean."

She intensely looks at him hoping that he does because she is lost as she waits for him to continue.

"Before I met Blaine, I was secretly – the secret that everyone knows- pinning over Finn. And even though there was .0001 to none chance that I had with him, I took it. Ride with it. But when I saw Blaine," he smiles wistfully, "it felt sooo right for me that I never knew it could get that way for me. That I was, and still am capable of loving someone that way."

"I do love Finn. I really do… I just…" she says desperately.

Kurt takes her hand in his, "I am not saying you don't. All I am saying is that maybe he isn't the missing piece or maybe he is…" Rachel looks at him questioningly before he adds, "he just needs to be reshaped."

She smiles at that. Kurt is right, maybe Finn just needs to better himself. She is about to ask him on how to _shape-over_ Finn when she sees his eyes go wide and beaming an, "Oh my goodness!"

Thinking it must be Blaine, she raises her hand to have him join them when she caught the sight of two cheerios Santana and Brittany with another blonde in tow. She is taller than Santana but a bit shorter than Brittany, wearing denim skinny jeans in a maroon shirt. Rachel continues to survey the blonde who has her back to her, noting how her blonde hair is cropped short sticking in all directions and how she carries herself with understated confidence.

If she turns to look back at Kurt, she would have seen him alternately texting and excitedly talking to his phone, but she is transfix at the moment the blonde turns sideways exposing the profile of her face.

She has never seen someone so pretty in her life. This girl could be a model… no an angel walking amongst men. Rachel almost walks up to them to see if she is real when the spell is broken by Kurt tugging her arm, "I just talk to Mercedes. She wants to come over but her brother is in town, so she is stuck at home expecting an update a minute..."

She looks dazed thinking she misses a conversation, "Why is she coming over?"

"Because the Unholy Trinity has arrived and we need reinforcements to infiltrate them."

Her face must mirror her confusion so Kurt adds, "that blonde with Santana and Brittany is Quinn Fabray. She is a second year college student from Yale, the three met at some summer camp, she is currently staying at Brittany's house with a full blessing from Santana, apparently mega-rich and oh a favourite of one Sue Sylvester."

She doesn't know what possess her to say the words, "Why need Mercedes when we are fairly capable ourselves? And Why am I hearing this just now?" she asks thinking of how she never saw Quinn around.

"This is a pretty recent development and today is a lucky coincidence to see them."

"And how come you already know so much about her then?" slightly displeased that Kurt is keeping this from her although she knows she is also at fault for blowing off their sleepovers in favour of her training for NYADA. "You shouldn't have kept things from me Kurt. We promised to tell each other everything." She isn't sure why she finds it unsettling that Kurt knows about the blonde before she does. She is never into gossips and rumours like him and Mercedes.

Kurt raises his eyebrow at that but didn't comment. Instead he tried placating her, "Mercedes saw them once in a mall. I forgot what we were talking but she mentioned it to me and I told her I heard this from someone then she heard that and that… that's just it... So this is what we are going to do. We are gonna march in there and say hi and just slid into the booth with them." He finishes dramatically.

"Yes. Perfect Kurt! We do it casually like it is perfectly acceptable and happens all the time. After all we are all contemporaries at school."

* * *

As the pair walks to the table, Kurt is about to sneakily sit with them when Santana bellows, "What the HELL do you think you two are doing?" and Rachel could see him jump a bit and pales.

He manages to compose himself but stutters as Santana narrows her eyes at him, "Well… we would like to… join you since we uhmmm… uhhh… Rach?" he looks at her pleadingly.

At the corner of her eye she sees Quinn stare at her, "When Kurt saw you come in we thought that it would be productive if we could all get acquainted outside of glee. It is beneficial and in fact highly recommended for groups such as ours to share a genuine bond."

Rachel could see that Santana is about to argue but is cut off by Quinn, "That is why you two look familiar… You are from New Directions. I'm Quinn by the way" as she holds out her hand for Rachel to take. She is momentarily stunned by the smile. Quinn at close is simply breath taking.

Good thing Kurt saves her by taking Quinn's hand first saying, "Familiar, you say? I am Kurt."

"Yes… I've watched all your competitions. Brit here loves to send me your videos… and I must say you guys are pretty impressive, especially you…?" Quinn looks back at her

"Rachel. Rachel Berry," getting herself out of her reverie finally taking Quinn's hand. "And thank you. It's always great to hear a positive response to our performances."

"Well Rachel Berry, a pleasure to finally meet the girl with an enchanting voice in person," not letting go of her hand "Please joins us" Quinn stands out of the booth and indicates Kurt to go in first and then Quinn guides her to go next.

Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn but curiously says nothing. Instead she turns to Brittany leaving Quinn to talk to them.

"So Quinn, what brings you to this part of town?" Kurt starts.

Rachel is fairly sure the boy couldn't get more obvious. She is wondering if he is taping this conversation when she hears a smoky alto near her ears as Quinn leans to answer Kurt, "Just visiting friends, I've got a few time in my hands and I like to see my favorite people."

Rachel's spirit dampens a bit by that while Kurt looks like he is close to drooling at the prospect of getting inside scoop from the blonde.

"I mean not to seem forward or anything… how did you meet these favorite people? Wait do you cheer?"

"No I don't cheer but my sister does which is how I met these two." Quinn answers as Brittany pipes in, "Q can dance really well but you see…"

"You see… she got difficulty with orders… Coach loses her shit at cheer camp for like a week when Q here told her she won't cheer for her…" Santana snorts but Rachel could see her and Quinn lock eyes before Quinn explains, "I didn't want to be the next Franny as people always thought. I love my sister and all and we probably do look quite alike but that's the only thing we have in common." as Santana proceeds to whisper to Brittany.

Kurt nods, "It's a pity. You look every bit of a cheerleader."

"I'm sure there is more to Quinn than just looks Kurt,"

"Of course Rach. All I'm saying is that she looks good and for once I could sympathize at Coach's plight."

After that their conversations flowed easily. Even Santana seems to tolerate them but most of the time Rachel finds herself drawn to Quinn. She is witty and fun. Enthralling. And Rachel wants to just talk to her and listen to her more.

Rachel feels her stomach drop when they are about to leave. She doesn't want to go home just yet and end her time with the blonde. She wants to know more about her or maybe hear her cute laugh again. How the blonde manages to pull her in with a look and captivates her with a smile.

Kurt is picking up their coat when Quinn leans in and whispers, "Do you have plans tonight? I was thinking of checking this bar that San keeps saying. Maybe we could get a few drinks and get to know each other more?"

* * *

Rachel doesn't do this. Bar. Drinks. Nope. But right now she is in one with Quinn Fabray.

The most she knows about the girl is mostly from their conversations this afternoon and that isn't much, but she can't find herself to care. In fact she is enjoying herself and even more enjoying the company of Quinn.

They are currently huddled together in the dance floor. She hasn't taken any drinks tonight, a vow to herself, but Quinn's warmth behind her is making her dizzy. Quinn snakes her hands around her waist as they both sway to the music.

The envious stare she receives all night makes her grow bolder so she presses her body firmly to Quinn's front and gyrates faster. She wants to melt into her. Her possessiveness surprises her but this gorgeous girl is with her and those damn bitches should know that.

She turns around and starts nipping Quinn's ear and licking the side of her jaw. She hears Quinn growl so she pulls back and she stares at her. Finding hazel eyes grow darker looking at her with so much want that makes her knees go weak. Quinn is gripping he waist, their lips inches apart both breathing heavily from exertion. She licks her lips wanting nothing more than to taste Quinn, so she grabs her hair and crushes their lips forcefully.

The taste of Quinn is heaven. Her lips though insistent are soft. Her kisses hard yet dynamic. Quinn's tongue pries her lips open and wastes no time claiming her. She grips Quinn harder at that and feels herself getting wet as they both grind in the dance floor.

Quinn pulls away and starts kissing her jaw down to her neck as Rachel arches to give her a better access.

Things are getting heavy from the two and Quinn slowly pulls away, unconsciously her lips follows Quinn's but the blonde put a finger in between. Their breathing ragged, "there is something you should know."

"I don't care" she mutters as she moves to claim Quinn's lips again.

"Rach. I'm different than any girls…"

"Quinn," she says exasperated as to why they just can't make out all night. "I know you different. You're brilliant and beautiful and nice and…"

She stops when Quinn slowly pries her hand from the blonde's hair and slowly guides it downwards. She gulps when she sees Quinn stare at her like she might bolt away.

A gasp tore her lips when she feels an unmistakable bulge in the blonde's pants. "Oh." She looks down and squeezes it tentatively feeling the blonde buck into her hand. If this is Quinn Fabray, then she wants all of her. She just wants her.

Confidence surge in her to be able to get this kind of reaction from the blonde, so she stands in her toes and whispers to Quinn, "Take me somewhere private."

Quinn's eyes go wide and then kiss her before turning around, tugging her out of the bar. Without letting go of her hand, the blonde hails a cab while she tries to discreetly adjust her underwear, drenched with arousal, sticking uncomfortably into her.

* * *

Inside the cab, she slides beside Quinn and starts rubbing her crotch getting her hard. She hears Quinn pant with eyes shut as she trails kisses up and down the blonde's jaw.

She laughs when Quinn almost took the cab door and throws few bills at the driver in their haste to get inside house. "We have to be quiet" it was then that Rachel realizes that they are in front of Pierce's residence.

They sneak in, giggling as Quinn fumbles with the lock as they went at the back of the staircase where the blonde's room is.

As soon as the door is locked, she attacks the blonde's lips. She is never much into kissing or making out but with Quinn, she just can't get enough as the blonde matches her kisses with as much fervor.

Soon the blonde's shirt is on the floor and her jeans popped open while Rachel's dress is bunched up to her waist as the blonde palms her ass.

Quinn lies on top of her grinding into her and Rachel can't keep herself from moaning at the feel of the blonde. After freeing her of her dress, Quinn takes one of her nipples in her mouth sucking it while tugging the other. "Quinn… oh… oh…," Rachel mutters as she arches her back encouraging Quinn to keep going.

Rachel can feel Quinn everywhere. Her wandering hands touch her where no one does. She bucks her hips when the blonde licks her belly button. "Quinn lower… please, I need you."

"You are so sexy, Rach. God you drive me insane." As the blonde continues kiss her lower. She feels the blonde's nose smelling her through her underwear "And you smell damn good."

He skin heats more when the blond tears her underwear leaving her naked. Looking down she finds the blonde staring at her tongue poking out near her entrance. "Oh yes" she screams closing her eyes as the blonde licks her slit.

She grabs the blonde hair and tries to keep her in place. The blonde doesn't seem to mind as she proceeds to play with her clit. Her hips buck uncontrollably and she feels Quinn put an arm to her waist to keep her in place as she finally pushes her tongue inside Rachel's aching core.

"More Quinn… Yes… Faster baby..." Rachel grips the bed sheets as the blonde's tongue pushes in and out of her.

She whimpers at the loss when Quinn stop but the blonde surges forward kissing her fiercely. "Rach, we have all night. And as much I love the taste of you, I need to be inside you." And with that the blonde sits, pulling down her boxers freeing her dick.

Seeing Quinn's dick hard pointing at her brought a new a wave of arousal through her. Quinn pumps it a few times before aligning her dick to her entrance. "Ready?" Quinn husk and she nods in response unable to answer as she is shaking with need.

"Fuck. You are so tight" Quinn curses as she is sheathed all the way in.

Quinn must have sense her tensing, her fingers digging into the blonde's shoulders, so instead of moving she pushes up to her elbows and asks, "Are you in pain?"

She nods, "move slowly. Let me adjust."

She watches as shock flashes through the blonde's face before understanding takes over. "Thank you, Rachel. This is beautiful. You are beautiful." Quinn murmurs as she begins to move slowly in and out of her. "How did I get so lucky to be your first? So good. So sexy." The blonde continues as she maintains a slow pace.

After a beat, Rachel could feel her pussy relax, so she murmurs, "I think you could go faster."

And with that Quinn increases her thrust, pounding into her. Rachel moans and soon her hips start to match Quinn's every thrust.

"Quinn… Quinn… I think…" she says gasping for air feeling a tug in her lower abdomen.

Quinn starts thrusting deep and fast her dick almost never leaving Rachel's pussy, "Let go Rach. I am here."

Rachel's pussy clenches as she screams Quinn's name as she cum. Something tugs at the back of her mind that she might have woken up the entire household but she is too lost to care.

By the time she comes down from her high, Quinn is still thrusting into her, "Fuck. You cumming is a sight to see."

She could feel Quinn's hard dick twitching inside her. She watch transfix as the blonde pulls out and pumps her dick a few times before blowing her load into her stomach muttering, "Holy shit."

Quinn slumps on top of her spent half asleep, Rachel closes her eyes as well but not before wrapping her arms around the blonde.

* * *

Rachel pries her eyes open at the feeling of someone sucking her neck and a finger pressing with her clit. Her eyes flew open to see a dimly lit room, smiling at the sight of the blonde hovering on top of her.

"I know you must be tired. But I just can't stop myself from wanting to fuck you."

She shivers as Quinn pushes two fingers into her already wet pussy. The blonde curls her fingers at the soft spot that makes her knees weak. She moans as the blonde's moves her long fingers at the relentlessly. She almost shouts when the blonde pulls out just when she is starting to feel that familiar pull. "Quinn…"

When the blonde doesn't react she opens her eyes to see the blonde licking her finger clean, "You taste sweet. Tangy but sweet. I love it…" Quinn grips her waist, closing in, "I want you to lie on your front, on your elbows. I want to take from behind…" Her pussy clenches at that, and immediately scrambles following Quinn's instructions.

Once in the position, she looks over her shoulders and she trembles in anticipation as she sees the blonde on her knees pumping her dick.

With a swift move the blonde enters her and starts pounding hard and fast. The blonde grips her waist fucking her hard as she holds onto the bed slats.

Without slowing down the blonde snakes a hand down to grab her neglected nipples. Rachel screams as she feels herself near the edge when she hears Quinn husk, "Touch you clit Rach. Press it firmly with circular strokes,"

She again does what she is told and soon she is gushing cum coating Quinn's dick. "That's it Rach. That was a lot of cum"

She is still shaking when she feels Quinn move erratically behind her. Knowing the blonde is about to cum she shouts, "Inside Quinn… I need to feel you cum."

"Oh… Oh…" at the feel of Quinn's cum inside her, Rachel is hit with another orgasm herself causing her to pass out.

 _And there you have it guys… I might add a chapter… I might not… although I have a few thing in my mind where to take this one, my main priority is getting a chapter up for MOPS… so we'll see…_

 _R and R_


End file.
